Son Unique Faiblesse
by LillyHiip.x3
Summary: Tyler a changé, il veut sa revanche et son envie de vengeance est bien plus importante que Caroline. La cible ? Klaus, évidemment. / -Parce que tu es sa faiblesse, Caroline, son unique faiblesse. OS KLAROLINE


**Coucou tout le monde !**

J'ai eu une petite idée d'OS, j'espère que ça vous plaira.

**XoXo Lilly x3**

* * *

**Son unique faiblesse**

Je me levai de mon lit pour m'approcher de ma penderie, en l'ouvrant je fixai ma toge, accrochée à un cintre devant moi, j'en caressai distraitement le pompon, pensant à la façon dont Klaus en avait utilisé des semblables pour décapiter des sorcières revenantes voulant notre mort. Il était revenu pour moi, m'avais dit ces choses… Mon dieu je ne savais même pas à quel point je voulais les entendre avant que cela ne se produise. C'était comme si mon cœur battait de nouveau, ce qui est impossible bien évidemment… Puis il était repartit le lendemain matin, si rapidement que le peu d'instants que j'avais passé avec lui me laissèrent un sentiment de « trop peu ». Je levai les yeux au ciel en refermant la porte de ma penderie et alla m'asseoir sur mon lit, vérifiant mon portable je vis que je n'avais aucun appel ou message en absence. Mon cœur se serra.

Cela faisait un mois que Klaus était partit et il ne me donnait pas de nouvelle. M'avait-il déjà oublié ? Et Tyler… Je l'avais tout de suite appelé pour qu'il revienne et il n'avait pas donné de signe de vie. Seulement… Depuis quelque temps je ne l'attendais plus aussi impatiemment, je ne rêvais plus de nos retrouvailles et je ne me languissais plus de son absence. Que m'arrivait-il ?

L'après-midi même je décidai de sortir faire des emplettes, j'étais en vacance et je n'en profitais même pas, je ne savais pas pourquoi je me sentais aussi déprimée… C'était comme si je venais de me faire larguer, je passais ma journée dans mon lit, en pyjama, des films d'amour à la télé et un pot de glace à la main. Ce qui était franchement débile car personne ne m'avait quitté. Je sortis de chez moi et me retourna pour fermer la porte à clé. Une vive douleur se rependit dans mon cou, puis ma tête se mise à tourner, ma vision à se troubler et mes jambes me lâchèrent. Le trou noir.

Je me réveillai dans un endroit humide, ma tête tambourina douloureusement tandis que je me redressai tant bien que mal. J'étais dans ce qui ressemblait à une cave, mes mains et mes jambes étaient attachés, je parierais que les liens eurent été plongés dans de la veine de Vénus. Ma peau était brûlée et je me sentais incroyablement faible, il n'y en avait donc aucun doute. La porte en haut des escaliers s'ouvrit et une légère lumière pénétra dans la pièce, des chaussures d'homme descendirent les escaliers, des jambes, un torse… Sa tête apparue.

« _**-Tyler…**_ Soufflais-je, rassurée. _**Il faut que tu m'aide, je ne sais pas comment je suis arrivée ici, je sortais de chez moi et…**_

_**-Et je t'ai planté une seringue de veine de Vénus dans le cou. **_Finit-il. »

Ma bouche resta ouverte un moment, la totale incompréhension se lisant sur mon visage.

« _**-Quoi ? Pourquoi ?**_ M'étonnais-je.

_**-Il est ton premier amour, j'attendrais d'être ton dernier.**_ Dit-il, mauvais.

_**-Quoi ? **_

_**-C'est ce que Klaus t'a dit. **_

_**-Je sais ce que Klaus m'a dit, je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu me dis ça.**_

_**-Es-tu amoureuse de lui ?**_ Demanda-t-il.

_**-Comment peux-tu me demander ça ?**_ M'offusquais-je.

_**-Tu ne réponds pas à ma question.**_

_**-Je t'attendais ! Je me suis battue pour ton retour !**_

_**-Mais tu aurais préféré qu'il reste, n'est-ce pas ?**_

_**-Je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu fais cela.**_

_**-Tu es amoureuse de lui, presque autant qu'il l'est de toi. Mais je comprends, j'ai été absent longtemps, je n'en ai pas après toi, moi-même je ne suis plus amoureux de toi. **_»

Mon cœur se serra, qu'était-il arrivé à Klaus ?

«_** -Alors qu'est-ce que je fais là ? **_Demandais-je. »

Il s'accroupit devant moi, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres.

« _**-Parce que tu es sa faiblesse, Caroline, son unique faiblesse.**_

_**-Tu te trompes.**_ Répondis-je.

_**-Oh que non. Vois-tu j'ai utilisé ton portable,**_ dit-il en brandissant celui-ci, _**et j'ai envoyé un petit mms avec, à notre cher Klaus évidemment.**_ »

Il brandit le téléphone devant mes yeux, c'était une photo de moi, au même endroit mais inconsciente.

« _**-J'ai accompagné cette photo d'un petit mot.**_ Ajouta-t-il. _**La vengeance est un plat que se mange froid, tu paieras pour ce que tu as fait même si pour cela une innocente doit mourir. PS : Elle ne compte plus pour moi.**_ Lut-il. _**Pas mal, non ? J'arquai un sourcil. Il a répondu, veux-tu savoir à quel point il t'aime ? **_»

Je baissai les yeux, je ne savais pas exactement ce que je voulais le plus, qu'il s'en fiche et qu'il soit donc à l'abri ou qu'il m'aime réellement. Cela faisait tout de même un mois qu'il ne donnait pas de signe de vie. Tyler rit légèrement en commençant à lire :

« _**-Si tu touches ne serait-ce qu'à un seul de ses cheveux, tu connaîtras une douleur bien plus grand que toutes celles que tu as pu connaître par le passé. Crois-moi, même l'enfer te semblera être une partie de plaisir. **_»

Je relevai mes yeux embués de larmes dans ceux de Tyler emplit de contentement.

« _**-Vas-tu me répété que tu n'es pas amoureuse de lui ? **_S'enquit-il.

_**-Non.**_ Répondis-je, faiblement.

_**-Parfait ! Car ce message était réellement touchant n'est-ce pas ? Je lui ai donné rendez-vous dans la forêt là où ma meute et moi-même pourront achever sa misérable petite vie. Peut-être arrivera-t-il à tuer quelques loups mais nous serrons trop nombreux pour qu'il en sorte vivant.**_

_**-Comment peux-tu dire cela avec un tel détachement ?**_ Demandais-je, choquée. _**Tu parles de la vie de personne de ta race, de ta propre meute ! **_

_**-Je me vengerais de ce connard à n'importe quel prix.**_

_**-Tu as tellement changé…**_

_**-Remercie ton petit copain pour cela. Mettons-nous en route.**_ Dit-il. »

Il coupa mes liens mais j'étais trop faible pour tenter une offensive. Quelques secondes plus tard il les attachait derrière mon dos avec d'autres liens imbibés. Puis il attrapa violemment mon bras en me remettant debout et me traina derrière lui, les escaliers ne furent pas une partie de plaisir. Au bout d'un moment il eut tellement mare que je trébuche qu'il me jeta négligemment sur son épaule. En sortant de la maison je ne reconnus pas les lieux.

« _**-Bienvenu à la Nouvelle-Orléans.**_ Lança-t-il en riant devant mon air effaré. »

Il se mit à courir à sa vitesse maximum et nous arrivâmes dans les bois rapidement, au milieu d'une meute de loup déjà transformée. Nous dûmes attendre 10 bonnes minutes avant qu'une voiture ne se gare, Klaus en sortit avec son élégance habituel, mon cœur loupa un battement, il portait un costume et son visage reflétait une colère telle que je n'en avais jamais vus. Tyler se tendit quand d'autres portières de la voiture s'ouvrirent et que Rebekah, Elijah et… Hayley ? En sortir à leur tour. Qui aurait pensé que ses frères et sœurs viendrait l'aider à me sauver ? Certainement pas moi, et encore moins Tyler. Mais Hayley ? Que faisait-elle ici ? Klaus s'arrêta face à nous, les autres formant un demi-cercle derrière lui.

« _**-Alors ?**_ Lança-t-il. »

Tyler me poussa par terre derrière lui et se transforma en loup. Je vis Klaus se retourner pour murmurer quelque chose derrière lui mais je ne comprenais pas quoi, mon ouïe vampirique devait souffrir à cause de la verveine. Klaus, Rebekah et Elijah sortirent leurs crocs tandis que Hayley restait telle qu'elle. Le plan sembla bien monter, Klaus se jeta sur Tyler, Rebekah et Elijah s'occupait des autres et Hayley courait vers moi.

« _**-Comment te sens-tu ?**_ Demanda-t-elle avec douceur. »

Elle était en train de détacher mes liens.

« _**-Sa va…**_ Soufflais-je. »

Elle m'aida à me relever et mes yeux se posèrent sur son ventre légèrement arrondi, cela était la raison pour laquelle je n'avais pas appelé Klaus durant ce dernier mois… Elle m'aida à avancer jusqu'à la voiture et me fit monter dedans en me donnant une poche de sang. Puis elle se changea à son tour et se lança dans la bataille. Après avoir engloutis la poche de sang je jetai un coup d'œil par la fenêtre, un loup venait de se jeter sur Klaus, et trois autres l'entouraient, donc l'un d'eux était Tyler. Je poussai violement la portière et courus, Klaus se chargea rapidement de trois d'entre eux et quand il se retourna vers Tyler il était trop tard, je venais de sauter sur son dos et de lui briser la nuque. Il s'affaissa sur le sol, reprenant sa forme humaine et je me relevai difficilement, ma tête tournant toujours légèrement. Klaus me regarda avec surprise, il ne me pensait pas capable de tuer Tyler.

« _**-Salut.**_ Dis-je bêtement.

_**-Salut.**_ Répondit-il dans un soupir. »

En moins d'une seconde son corps était contre le miens et il me serrait de toutes ses forces.

« _**-Merci.**_ Soufflais-je.

_**-Tu croyais vraiment que je ne viendrais pas ?**_

_**-Non… Mais eux par contre…**_ Dis-je en montrant les autres.

_**-Ouai, ça m'a étonné également**_. »

Il me fixa, comme s'il ne croyait pas vraiment que j'étais là et je lui souris. Les autres s'éclipsèrent rapidement, quittant les bois à vitesse vampirique (a pars Hayley évidemment qui courus toujours changée en loup).

« _**-Ils savent que tu as pris une voiture ? **_Dis-je en souriant.

_**-Oh oui, ils le savent. Je… Je présume que tu vas bientôt repartir pour Mystic Falls ?**_

_**-Ta proposition d'être avec toi à la Nouvelle-Orléans tiens toujours ?**_

_**-Si c'est ce que tu souhaites.**_ Répondit-il prudemment.

_**-Alors je pense que je vais l'accepter.**_

_**-Vraiment ?**_

_**-Cela t'étonne ?**_

_**-Oui !**_ »

Je ris.

« _**-En un mois j'ai eu le temps d'y penser. **_

_**-Donc tu en es sûr ? Il sera trop tard pour changer d'avis ensuite.**_

_**-Je ne changerais pas d'avis, je veux être ici, avec toi.**_ »

Il sourit et m'embrassa passionnément, me faisant ressentir ce que je pensais être impossible, un mythe pour les enfants, le genre de chose que l'on voit uniquement dans les films et les romans. Cela était certain : Je ne changerais pas d'avis. Pas quand je découvrais à quel point j'étais amoureuse de lui.


End file.
